Merchandise/amiibo
amiibo are Nintendo's entry into the Toys to Life brand of figurines that are compatible with video gaming. Unlike most figurines in this brand of toy line, rather than being restricted to one specific game they are usable across mutliple games developed by Nintendo. This gives players bonus content across multiple games for one purchase. Games The following is a list of Bayonetta related games that feature amiibo compatibility. Bayonetta 2 The Nintendo Switch version of Bayonetta 2 ''features all-new amiibo functionality. Scanning any amiibo can give you items, including Halos, lollipops, and ingredients to brew items. Scanning any of the following amiibo can give you a special Nintendo costume: * Fox * Link or Toon Link (any series) * Peach (any series) * Daisy * Samus/Zero Suit Samus (any series) The following amiibo can unlock the Chain Chomp weapon immediately: * Bowser (any series) * Bowser Jr. * Boo * Goomba * Koopa Troopa The ''Super Smash Bros. ''Bayonetta amiibo gives you all the bonus costumes from the Super Mirror 2 from the start, without having to unlock them manually. The Player 2 variant gives you costumes from the original Super Mirror, as well as the Nintendo costumes with Bayonetta's old hairstyle, except for the Star Mercenary costume. amiibo Rewards Each amiibo gives an amount of Halos and 3 different items from its item pool, which increases in quality based on how many amiibo you've scanned that day. Rewards Categories (based on number of amiibo scanned): * 1: 4,000 + Ingredients * 2-5: 8,000 + Ingredients / Lollipops * 6-10: 12,000 + Lollipops * 11-20: 16,000 + Red Hot Shot / Midas Testament / Mega Lollipops * 21-32: 20,000 + Red Hot Shot / Midas Testament / Mega Lollipops Max Possible Gifts (32 Scanned in one day): * Halos: 496,000 * Up to 5 of each Ingredients * Up to 9 of each Lollipop * Up to 22 of each Mega Lollipop, Red Hot Shots, and Midas Testament Trick: If you change the date forwards in the system settings then you have a new day's worth of scanning available! (Note: this does NOT work backwards. You can not scan any amiibo on a date that is set before the latest day you have ever scanned even one amiibo.) Also, this can be done without even leaving the Gates of Hell in-game! Hit Home, go to System Settings > System > Date & Time (turn off Synchronize Clock via Internet) and adjust the date forward one day. Super Smash Bros. 4 In the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions of ''Super Smash Bros. 4 players can use amiibo to train powerful AI to fight. amiibo can get up to Lv. 50, with a boost in attack speed, attack strength, and durability. They are also able to learn how to recognize and remember battle patterns and strategies to help them win. Bayonetta amiibo figures The following is a list of Bayonetta themed amiibo and their game's compatibility. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Player 1 = |-|Player 2 = The last wave of amiibo figures including Bayonetta was announced on April 12, 2017. There are two variants of the Bayonetta amiibo. The first figure is based off her default costume, which will be available anywhere. The second figure, officially referred to as "Player 2", is based off her alternate costume (her Bayonetta 1 design), and is exclusive to Best Buy. List of compatible Games *amiibo Tap *Bayonetta 2 (Nintendo Switch version only) *Captian Toad Treasure Tracker *Chibi-Robo Zip Lash *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Hyrule Warriors/Legends/Definitive Edition *Kirby: Planet Robobot *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario Party 10 *Mario Party Star Rush + Party Guest Edition *Mario Sports Superstars *Metroid Prime: Federation Force + Blast Ball Demo *Miitopia *Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge *Pokkén Tournament *Style Savvy: Fashion Forward *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Word Puzzles by POWGI *Yoshi's Woolly World + Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *To celebrate the release of the Bayonetta amiibo a member of the PlatinumGames staff brought in their entire Super Smash Bros. amiibo collection to the main PG Office building. Gallery Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo details 01.png|SSB4 P1 amiibo details Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo details 02.png|SSB4 P2 amiibo details SSB4 - PG Staff amiibo Collection.png|A PG Staff member's entire SSB4 amiibo Collection, now completed with the final batch of Cloud, Bayonetta, and Corrin. References External Links *Official amiibo Website **SSB4 Player 1 Bayonetta amiibo **SSB4 Player 2 Bayonetta amiibo =Navigation= Category:Merchandise Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2